Myst
by EmoScene
Summary: It was 3AM, 2 figures were inside a dark bank. One girl. One boy. Purple electricity went around the girl's arm and she touched the bank vault door. And it opened. They took all the money inside. Then they left the bank and flew up into the sky.
1. Description

**These are the Character description. :D**

* * *

><p>Powerpuff Girls.<p>

Hero Name (Real name)

Blossom. (Alice)

Age: 15

Height: 5'4

Personality: Smart, Bossy, fun

Hair: Orange, waist length, pink and red highlights, straight bangs

Eyes: Pink

Extra: Dance

Powers: Fire.

Bubbles. (Kayla)

Age: 15

Height: 5"3

Personality: Fun, Nice, not that smart, caring, lovable, straight bangs

Hair: Blond, light blue highlights. Elbow length

Eyes: Icy blue.

Extra: Cheerleading

Powers: Water

Buttercup. (Demi)

Age: 15

Height: 5"4

Personality: Tough, tomboy, Loud, short tempered,

Hair: Black, green highlights, shoulder length, messy, straight bangs

Eyes: Peridot

Extra: Soccer

Powers: Earth

Brooke. (Cheryl)

Age: 15

Height: 5"2

Personality: Quiet, calm, emo, mysterious.

Hair: Scene hair, Brown, dark purple at the tip of my hair and black and light brown highlights. Below breast length, side bangs

Eyes: Purple

Extra: Aquarium shelter

Powers: Electricity

Bliss. (Ashley)

Age: 15

Height: 5"4

Personality: Loud, fun, most popular Tattoo: White stallion

Hair: White with yellow highlights, mid-back length, straight bangs

Eyes: Yellow

Extra: Volleyball

Powers: Wind

RowdyRuff Boys.

Brick (Jessie)

Age: 16

Height: 5"8

Personality: Smart, Bossy, rude

Hair: Orange, Messy, straight bangs

Eyes: blood red

Extra: Guitar

Powers: Fire.

Boomer (Sam)

Age: 16

Height: 5"7

Personality: Rude, Nicest out of brothers, not that smart, careless

Hair: Blonde, neat, straight bangs

Eyes: ocean blue

Extra: football

Powers: Water

Butch (Alex)

Age: 16

Height: 5"8

Personality: Tough, Rough, Loud, short tempered, rude, ignorant, annoying.

Hair: Black straight bangs, spiky

Eyes: emerald

Extra: Track and feild

Powers: Earth

Blake (Luke)

Age: 16

Height: 5"6

Personality: Quiet, calm, emo, mysterious.

Hair: Brown, dark purple and black and light brown highlights, side bangs, spiky hair.

Eyes: dark purple

Extra: Animal shelter

Powers: Electricity

Brad (Caleb)

Age: 16

Height: 5"8

Personality: Loud, most popular, rude

Hair: white grey, spiky, straight bangs.

Eyes: dark Yellow

Extra: Basketball

Powers: Wind

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**I don't own anything but Brad, Blake, Brooke, and Bliss. :)**


	2. Chapter 1 Myst

Chapter 1.

Nobody's POV.

It was 3AM, 2 figures were inside a dark bank. One girl. One boy. Purple electricity went around the girl's arm and she touched the bank vault door. And it opened. They took all the money inside. Then they left the bank and flew up into the sky. Once they left the electricity turned back on and the alarms went off. Police cars rushed in and they called the Powerpuff Girls.

Ashley.

We had to get up 3AM because the stupid bastard robbed the bank again this early. This is the 5th time! I mean seriously. Can't you do it in the afternoon? Or like during English class? Seriously. UGH. I got out of bed, because Blossom pulled my blanket off and Buttercup was yelling at us to hurry up, she wanted some action. Of course she never got any because the bank robbers always disappear before we get there. I transformed into Bliss and I headed out the window with the rest of my sisters. Once we got there we all looked around for any clues and asked them if there were any video cameras on. So they checked and again there were no video of the person. I don't know how the robber does it but he's smart. Blossom thought for a while and asked us "Do you think the Rowdyruff Boys did it?" We all looked at each other and then Buttercup faced palmed "I can't believe we didn't think of this before. Lets go kick some Asses!" She yelled. We all followed Blossom. We reached our destination and we burst in from the roof. I love doing that to them because they always get so freaked out they rush in and are like whose there. I find it so funny. And so they did just that. I burst out laughing, because what I saw was Brad in white bunny slippers. I mean you expect that on Boomer but not him. He then grabbed his slippers and threw them at me. It went straight to my face. That deserved a good laser on the foot. We glared at each other while Blossom spoke "You robbed 5 of the highest banks in 2 week in the middle of the night, taking all the money and we have to get our butts to the bank to figure out who did it and you make us fail that test at school and if someone does not hold me back I am going to kill you." "Wha-" But before Brick could finish his sentence Blossom tackled him on to the floor and threw punches at his face. That was our queue to start fighting. I used my wind power to blow Brad off his feet and I then tackled him to the ground before he could get up. I looked to my right to see Buttercup was using so many different kicking techniques I didn't even know, I couldn't tell who was winning but it seemed they were about even. I looked towards Bubbled and Boomer and they were using they're water element on each other, it looked as if they were playing. But then Bubbles started to drown Boomer in a water bubble but because he had the same element her he could breath underwater. I could do that too because I don't need to breath but I choose to but sometimes I forget to do it. I looked at Blossom she seemed to be winning. Then I looked to my left where my younger sister Brooke was, Brooke and her counterpart were having an electricity battle, were they shoot electricity from there hands and both electricity hits each other in the middle. They were even, Blake winning by just a bit. I'm a bit jealous of her powers because she can paralyze people for as long as she wants. She can also restart a heart. But she's only used that once.

Flashback.

The PPGs and the RRBs were 14 and the PPGs were at a public pool with the RRBs. There were no life guards, Bubbles playing with a beach ball with Blossom and Bliss while Buttercup and Butch were competitively swimming back and forth, Brick Brad and Boomer were seeing who could hold their breath under water the longest, obviously not Brick, there were also a couple of other people in the pool. They were all swimming except for Luke and Cheryl. Because they would electrocute everyone if they were in the water, so they don't know how to swim. Blake got up from his chair and walked into the bathroom. He came out and slipped and fell into the deep end of the pool. We all got electrocuted and we were paralyzed and couldn't do anything. Brooke freaked out and jumped into the pool forgetting she couldn't swim. She sank down and grabbed him. But he was passed out which made it harder for her to get him up to the surface. She tried to pull him out and it took her a while because she's never swam in her life. She finally got him out. He was passed out and his heart wasn't beating, she remembered watching a lifeguard TV show and so she tried to do what they did by pumping the heart and doing mouth to mouth. She did it 3 times but failed from not doing it properly then she remembered another television show about doctors, because she had electricity powers she used it and he coughed and opened his eyes and Cheryl smiled. She embraced him into a tight hug whispering something into his ear and he whispered back. Everyone stopped being paralyzed and the RRBs and the PPGs rushed to their side. They were still hugging and one tear escaped Cheryl's eye. That was the first and last time Cheryl showed emotion.

End Of Flashback.

She's also only showed emotion once. And that was only for Blake, which I'm jealous of. He's her worst enemy, I don't even know why she saved him.


	3. Chapter 2 Deal? Deal

Chapter 2.

Blossom.

"I don't understand." I started with venom in my voice. "How. Is. There. No. Footage. Of. Them." I shouted the last couple of words to the head police. "I-I'm so-sorry miss Blossom. I don't know why.. it seems all t-the footage have been e-erased or something during t-the robbery." The head of police said in fear. "I bet it was those rowdyruffs." Buttercup spoke as she cracked her knuckles. I thought for a moment. "Blake does have electricity powers, he could have stopped the cameras from working." Bliss said. "Let's go." I commanded.

We bursted through the ceiling of the Rowdy ruff's house. "YO. What the hell!" Butch yelled as he sleepily walked out of his room. Soon the rest of the boys came out of they're rooms. "What do you want Pinky?" Brick spat. "Did you or did you not steal from Townsville Bank?" I asked more of a statement. "What?" Bliss used her air powers to blow the RowdyRuffs off their feet and on their couch. We then stood in front of them making us look scarier than we really are. "Did you OR Did you NOT Steal from the Townsville Bank." I growled getting closer and closer to Brick's face. "No, we did not." He said simply. "I don't believe you." Buttercup said, glaring at Butch. "Then why'd you ask?" Brad said. Buttercup screamed and launched herself at Butch, punching him multiple times in the face and stomach. Bliss kicked Brad off the couch and Brick and I were throwing fire balls at one another. Bubbles punched Boomer in the face and fought on the couch. Blake stood up and Brooke back up. Took her stance and charged up electric energy in her hands as did Blake then they shot the electricity at each other and it collided in the middle.

They fought for hours. "Guys.. Let's.. Go.." I said exhaustedly as I started to fly up but Brick grabbed my hand and pulled me roughly onto the ground as he went on top of me. "You're not going anywhere." He smirked. "What do you want from me?" I groaned looking at my sisters who were in the same situation. "I need you to.." He mumbled the last part even my super hearing couldn't catch it. "What?" "I need you to be.." "Spit it out." "I need you to be my girlfriend." "Wait. What?" "I need you to-" "No I heard what you said." I interrupted. "But why?" I asked. "Ugh, Because of the stupid PowerPunk Girls. They think we're their boyfriends, and the only way to get them off our backs is to get girlfriends." He replied. "Why us?" "Because, other girls are stupid." "How long?" "2 weeks?" "Okay, only if you help my sisters and I find out who keeps stealing from Townsville Bank." "Deal." "Now get off." I demanded. "I kinda like this position." I rolled my eyes and kicked him off me. "Come on girls." I commanded. They followed. Once we got home I plopped on to my soft, warm and comforting bed. Sleep soon overtook me.


End file.
